A Calamitous Adventure
by pline
Summary: Yet another self-insertion Fire Emblem fanfic. Pline, I, am somehow teleported to Magvel and aid an army to defeat the Demon King. After the war, I wish myself back to my time and what happens? The whole army comes with me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey there! I know it's probably every fans' dream to meet the characters of Fire Emblem and be their tactician. I know it's one of mine, that would be awesome. Sadly, because they're not real and only a game, we cannot... But that's what fanfictions are for, right? :D

This is written in first person, the tactician is me (HEHE), but many aspects told in the story about me is not true. For example, location... I would prefer it if people didn't know where I actually live... Ahem. And the fact that I've never played any of the Fire Emblem games before, is false, obviously. I'm thinking I'll add a little buddy for myself that will include my Fire Emblem fandom. But personality, physically and mentally wise, it's all me :)

I was contemplating whether or not I should start from the VERY beginning and write it all through, because I do have an actual plot for after the the game ends. So, being lazy as I am, I chose not to. The story will start from the endgame, where we beat the Demon King. And I should apologize beforehand if I just suddenly spring past information on to you, like I will in the flashback of this chapter.

Oh yeah, I should mention: I already made up pairings... Even one for myself (hehee ^^)

Phew, long author note, so without any further ado,

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.**

* * *

**Home Sweet Home?  
**

"Yes! The demon king is finally slained!" Shouted a voice from the army.

"Well. His soul's been put away, at least."

Everyone was happy and ecstatic that the long 10 months war has finally ended.

Many lives were lost, good and bad, many homes were lost, and the land of Magvel was still a wreck from the destruction we had caused.

Everyone exited out of the Black Temple where the Demon King had been put to rest.

The bright sun glistened onto our skin as we walked out with bright smiles on our faces.

"Pline! You did it!" Forde said as he smacked me softly on my back.

"Ah, I didn't do much. You guys were the ones who did all the hard work." I shrugged.

"Yeahhh, Pline!" Ross and Ewan said as they tackled me at my waist.

"H-hey, guys. Stop it!" I chuckled.

Ephraim came up to me. "If it weren't for your guidance, we wouldn't have come here and defeated the demon king." He said with a soft smile on his face.

Ahhhh, he's so… Dreamy.

"Ahaha!" I laughed nervously as I placed a hand behind my head. I probably was blushing wildly. "Come on… Don't give me too much credit…"

"I will have to admit." Said a voice.

I turned around and was faced with that smug of a face.

Innes.

"You did do pretty well for someone who had no idea what she was doing." He sneered.

Ooh, he just annoys me. It wasn't the war battles and planing that I had difficulties dealing with, it was him. Everyday was spent arguing over the same thing. He's just jealous because I led the army to victory while having no experience whatsoever in this tactician thing, while he claims he's the best in Margvel and did squat.

I narrowed my eyes at him to think of a comeback to say but was interrupted by Eirika.

"Pline… Have you figured out how to get back to your time yet?" She asked.

Her question quieted down the rest of the army from their cheering as they turned to face me.

The question that everyone had been dreading from the beginning.

It's true that I'm from a different time era Say what? Yeah, it's true. Ten months ago, I remember climbing onto my soft and comfortable bed to sleep after a long and tiresome day. As soon as I fell asleep, I woke up in a field. "Ah it's just a dream I thought," but boy, was I wrong.

General Seth and Eirika found me in my daze and ever since then, I've been traveling with them. I didn't know how to fight, so I was told to stay back. But watching from the sidelines had made me observant of the battle, and slowly I became the tactician! Fun, eh?

I remember it like it was... Well, ten months ago.

**-Flashback-**

_So... cold._

I sprawled my arms outwards to grab my blanket. Instead of feeling the soft surface of my soft bed and blanket, I was pricked by grass.

"What the...?" I sat up and looked around my surrounding.

_How the hell did I get here?_

I seemed to be in the middle of a forest, where I was laying, I was in a little opening field of grass, where specs of the sun's ray were shining down on me through the canopy of the trees.

_Did I sleepwalk outside or something? _Nah, that couldn't be it. I NEVER sleepwalk. Heck, I hardly move in my sleep. I must have been kidnapped or something. _  
_

I stood up and paced around the place.

I was still in my jammies; my baggy shorts and shirt and I was barefoot.

I heard some sort of clanging of metal and followed the sound.

Not too far away, out in an even bigger open field, there was a man with red hair seated on a big white horse, his sword was locked with a burly looking guy's axe.

_This some kind of... Role-playing cosplay? _I thought to myself as I watched them fight from behind a tree.

At some point I was quietly cheering on the man on the horse, and at other points, I was cheering on the burly looking man, whoever looked like to be winning.

Then, their weapons locked and the man on the horse flicked his wrist and the man's axe went flying.

"Oh yay, he won." I said softly. Then, to my horror, I watched as the red-haired man plunge his sword into the other man's chest.

Blood spewed out from his chest and mouth as he fell to the ground.

"Oh... My... God..."

I would have thought that after watching so much gore scenes on tv and movies would make me immune to the sight, but seeing it on screen compared to real like... It just wasn't the same.

I felt my face curl up in disgust.

_Why did he kill him? I thought they were just playing around?_

The man turned his horse around and revealed a young woman with aqua blue hair. By her side, she carried a sword dripping in dark red blood_, _and on the ground next to her, laid a lifeless body._  
_

_That can't be her real hair. _I immediately thought, trying to brush the gory image out of my mind.

"Princess, are you injured?" The man asked.

"What? Oh no... I'm fine Seth." The woman replied.

Her voice was quiet so I leaned out further from the tree I was holding on to to listen in.

"But you look so pale..." The man named Seth said.

"I'm fine... Fine. ...This is war, isn't it?" Was all I heard before her voice fainted into a hush. That made me lean out even more and ta-da, I fell to the ground with a loud thud and a yelp.

"Who goes there?" Seth demanded as he help his sword up.

_Oh crap. I'm done for._

I quickly stood up as the two headed towards me cautiously, Seth held his sword out and the young woman trotted not too far behind him.

"Who are you? You don't look like you're from around here. Are you a Gradonian?" Seth questioned, his sword was merely inches away from my face.

I held my hands up in surrender.

_Gosh, I hope he doesn't kill like he did with that man...__ And what the heck is a Gradonian?_

"I-I don't think so...?" I stuttered.

You get pretty nervous when you have a weapon held up to you.

The young lady stepped in between me and Seth and she gestured Seth to lower his sword.

"What's your name?" She asked kindly.

"I'm... My name is Pline." I said as I lowered my hands down slowly.

"My name is Eirika. And this is Seth." She smiled at me.

Seth motioned a hand up to greet me.

Wow, Eirika's pretty. But her hair color cannot be real.

Oh yeah, aren't they in cosplay? But... Why did they kill those guys? Where the heck am I? How did I get here?

It wouldn't hurt to ask, I suppose.

"Um... Can you tell me where I am?" I asked.

"We're in Renais." She replied.

"Ren-e-is?" I asked. That wasn't the answer I was hoping for. I was looking for maybe Toronto or even freaking France, any place that sounded familiar to me.

She nodded. "Renais."

"... And where is that?"

She gave me a puzzled look. "Specifically, on the continent of Magvel, between Frelia and Grado."

What? What is all these places she's naming?

"Okay... Uh..." Another question popped into my mind, but it sounded a bit absurd... But from their clothing, their weird places... Dare I ask?

"What year is this?" I asked slowly. I dare ask.

"Year 803." Eirika replied.

...

My mouth hung open as I babbled like a stuttering fish. Wait, stuttering fish? That doesn't make a lot of sense. Oh well! Who cares? This all doesn't make a lot of sense!

And thus, the beginning of my journey.

**-End of Flashback-**

Yes, I did learn shortly they were not cosplayers, Seth was a loyal general to Eirika, who was a Princess of Renais. And yes, that was Eirika's real hair.

Did they have odd looking colored hair back then? Did something happen in the evolutionary process that stopped producing people to having such odd colored hair? I would love to have... Natural pink hair.

Seth and Eirika were kind enough to provide me with proper clothing and let me tag along with them. I felt a bit useless because I had no skills in combat whatsoever. Everyone else had a certain class, and I wanted one too. Seth tried teaching me the basics of using a lance, but... That didn't work out. Neimi taught me a bit on how use the bow, but my aim is terrible. Ross tried teaching me how to wield an axe, but that weapon is vicious. I almost lost an arm. Not from an enemy, but from myself! Who knew hand axes act like boomerangs? Heh, I didn't. Magic was too hard because I had to memorize a handful of spells along with hand movements and I was dub "too stupid" to learn anything by Lute. Ah, thanks a lot, that was a real ego booster (I'm being sarcastic by the way). Natasha and Moulder told me that staves didn't only have to work for people of the clergy, but as long as you were pure and have good intention to help people, it would work. ...Ahem. I'm pure! Don't get the wrong idea, but I guess it just wasn't in my field. As for swords, Joshua always made it into a game of gambling so I didn't learn anything and Marisa got annoyed at my incompetence, even though she didn't show it, her wispy glares were all I needed to indicate of such. And dancing... Well, that was just weird. The clothes Tethys wore were pretty exposing, and she told me if I wanted to be a dancer, I would have to wear similar clothes to hers. Yeah... I rather not give everyone a sight to run screaming from. Without being egocentric, in terms of animals, my body is in between a snake's and a hippo's. I'll give you that to ponder about.

So, that's when I asked Colm and Rennac for a few tips. Back home, I was already sneaky-like; I would love sneaking up behind my friends and family and see the look on their faces when they finally notice me. And they taught me how to lock pick doors and treasure chest! I thought that was pretty cool.

I wouldn't say I'm a full pledge thief or rouge, my main job was being the tactician, but some of my minor jobs included unlocking doors, and treasure chests, as well as loot from the pockets of dead people. Argh, it took me a long time to get used to the sight of dead people. But that was war, wasn't it?

But, as mentioned before, staying behind them where I had a clear view of every battle made me observant and I was able to help the army in combat and strategically.

Mwahaha, it's like they're my pawns in chess and I got to place them wherever I wanted. Of course, that was a huge responsibility, carrying the lives of these people in your hands. I managed to scurry away with a only a few casualties on my team... That's a guilt I would have to live with.

It took some time adjusting to the medieval life, seeing as how I'm from… The future, shall I say? Though, I've never heard of a place called Magvel, so I assumed this part of land was what it was named a long, long time ago. Jeez, I need to brush up on my history. And the formation of the land didn't look all to familiar to the lands on Earth, so I assumed it was because of the Pangaea Theory. Aha! That much I remember from my social and science classes way back in the day.

Anyways, back to what Eirika was asking me. Oh yes, have I found a way back home yet?

I looked down to the ground and sighed. "No, I haven't... But even if I knew how to get back home, I wouldn't leave so quickly!" I said with a smile.

It was weird; a part of me wanted to go back home, but another part of me wanted to stay in this world with my new found friends.

My smile seemed to have affect on everyone else as they too, smiled and continued on cheering about our victory.

"I say," Ephraim said in a loud voice, "that we spend one last night together before we part ways."

Everyone clamored in agreement.

_What a happy day for them_. I thought.

After ten long months of battles, bloodshed, grief, and loss, they all get to return home.

But... What about me?

* * *

"Hey Pline, whatcha doing?" Ross asked.

"Huh?" I turned my head around to face him. Ewan was with him as well. "Ah, I'm just watching the stars. I don't get a clear view like this back home." I said as I went back to staring at the star filled night sky.

"Then you should just stay here." Ross grinned.

"Yes, I think you should stay as well." Ewan agreed.

I said nothing but shot them both a look. They came over and sat by me.

"So... In the morning you guys all head back, right? Ross, you're going back to your village with your father? And Ewan, you're going back to Caer Pelyn with Saleh?"

"Hm-mmm." They both nodded.

"And what about you, Pline? If you don't know how to get back home then you're..."

"Stuck here?" I finished off for Ross. "Eh, I wouldn't say stuck. I've been here for a long time now, so basically it is kinda my home. But where will I go, I don't know."

"You should come with us, Pline! Then, we can learn magic together!" Ewan exclaimed.

"Uh, no. She's my big sis', so she should come back with me." Ross countered.

Then two then began to argue.

Oh goody! There's a couple of pre-teen boys fighting over me.

In case you didn't catch that, that was sarcasm. Yeah, I'm a pretty sarcastic person.

Why can't Ephraim and Cormag be fighting over me like they are over Tana, or Joshua and Gerik, even though they're already kinda of taken. Maybe Artur and Knoll? They're pretty cute... Kyle's not so bad, if he wasn't so serious all the time...

There was some catch to fighting in a war, and that was all the eye candy I got. Tee hee!

Too bad most of them are already with someone or in love with someone.

Is it sad that not only can I not get a boyfriend in the present world, but I can't in the past as well?

My past relationships (if you can call it that) has always been me and the guy liking each other, but no one makes the first move. And eventually it just dies down... A bit third grader-ish, I know, I guess I'm just not ready to be in a full-on relationship.

Meh. It's okay, I don't need one. I rather not grow a strong attachment to someone here for that if I do return home, I'd be sad. But I guess it's too late for that since I've already build a relationship and connection with mostly everyone here.

"Oh! Look you guys! A shooting star!" I exclaimed, trying to break up the fight.

"Really? Where?"

We all looked up in the sky and watched a one lone star shot itself across the sky.

Beautiful.

I've never seen a shooting star before.

"Oh yes! Don't forget to make a wish!"

Wait, can you make a wish after the star's fallen?

Oh well, who cares.

I closed my eyes.

_What should I wish for? ... Eternal happiness? Peace on Earth? True love? ...Home. I wish I was home. _

I kind of felt regretful for wishing that because... I didn't really want to leave. But at the same time, I knew that that wishing on shooting stars don't actually work.

I opened my eyes. Still in the same forest.

I sighed. A happy sigh or a sad sigh, I couldn't tell myself.

*Beep*

Huh? Was that... A car horn?

I quickly stood up, and poking from behind the canopy of the forest was lights from a building.

There was a roar of engine heard above me and I craned my heard upwards to look at it.

It was an airplane.

Oh my goodness... I'm home. My wish actually came true.

But what about...?

"Uh, Pline? Where are we?"

I quickly turned around and there was Ross and Ewan. It was hard to see their faces because the forest was dark and the only light source was the dim stars in the sky and the moon.

Behind them, walked the rest of the army. Ephraim, Eirika, Seth, Forde, Kyle, Gilliam, Vanessa, Inness, Amelia, Franz, Duessel... From the looks of it, everyone!

I stared gapingly at them.

"Yeah... Where are we?" Forde asked.

I didn't know if I should be happy or not. I was glad I was home, even more ecstatic that they were with me, but a bit worried they were here.

Why are they here?

"You guys... We're in my time. The future! Why you guys are here... I don't know."

"Did you do anything in particular the moment... This happened?" Ephraim asked as he walked up to me.

I shook my head. "Wait, well... It's silly, but I did wish on a shooting star to be home... And well I'm home. Along with you guys."

"Uh oh..." We all turned our attention to Ewan who had a guilty look on his face.

"I kinda... Wished that you'd stay with us forever..." He said sheepishly.

"Oh, this is interesting. With the combination of Pline's wish of returning home and Ewan's wish on her being with us forever, we are now in Pline's world." Lute said.

"So uh, is this a good thing, or a bad thing?" Rennac asked.

"I'm not too sure." said a voice.

Then they all started muttering to themselves.

Oh boy... What am I going to do?

* * *

**A/N: **Weeeee. That was fun writing. Any feedback is wanted; constructive criticism, a little comment, all that sorts.

Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ahh, okay. So I decided to continue on with this little story.

A little warning though, this chapter contains... Many references to drugs, prostitution, swears, and some mild violence. Why? 'Cause that's just how my crazy mind works. And mainly because for the humor :3

So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. **

* * *

**One Crazy Night  
**

Ah crap.

I started to pace myself back and forth in the grass as everyone stared at me with a weird look.

_What to do? What to do?_

"Um. Are you alright, Pline?" Ephraim asked concernedly.

I stopped and looked at him. "You guys are in my time. MY time. What am I supposed to do?"

"Giving us a tour around would be nice." Innes said.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

Jeez. That was a rhetorical question. Although, heading to my house would be a good start. That way, I could explain to my family and friends why I've been gone for so long. They must have been worried!

"Okay, okay, okay." I said, trying to hush everyone down. "We'll go to my house, okay? I'm not sure how far it is from here… So everyone buddy up and form a line of two behind me as I lead the way. As we travel through the place, please restrain yourself from touching anything and talking to anyone. Oh, and please stay with the group!" Ha, I sound like a flight attendant. Now if I had a plane, transporting everyone would be easy. Wait… What am I going to do with 30+ people in my house? I don't think it can even hold that many… Ah never mind, the goal right now is to get everyone safely to my place, then I'll deal with all of that.

"Buddy up? What do you take us for, imbeciles? We're perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves." Innes scowled as he folded his arms.

"No, it's just because, well… Here, we have a lot of… Uh, foreign objects that you guys might not be familiar with. And you know, a couple of you may want to go off and play with whatever."

"Oh, so you think of us as children, is that it?" Innes asked.

"NO!" Maybe it was because of the horrible way of me explaining things, or the fact that Innes hates my guts that led us to another argument.

Hmm, no, it's him.

"You think just because you helped lead us to defeat the Demon King, you can treat us however you want?"

"I'm not treating you guys however I want, if anything I treat you guys with the upmost respect! Really! But I'm saying that's it'd be a good idea to partner up just in case someone gets lost or something."

"You're making it sound like we're idiots. How COULD we get lost if we're with a big group?"

Whatever I say, he always takes it negatively. There's no way of calming him down. Even with Ephraim trying to break the two of us up.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt…"

We turned around to face Neimi, who looked a bit paranoid.

"I think… I can't find Colm." She said quietly.

"What? He's gone? Already? But we've only been here for… Ten minutes!"

"We were standing in the back… He was there one second, but when I turned around he was gone… *Sniffle." Uh oh, she's on the verge of crying.

"Hey, hey… We'll find him, he shouldn't have gone far…" I said, trying to comfort her.

"I think everyone should split up, in groups of three." Ephraim said.

I nodded once at him. "That sounds like a good idea." He he, all his ideas always sounds good…

"We should, uh, get some torches… It's pretty dark…"

"Oh, I'll handle that. ELFIRE." Lute shouted.

A huge blast of fire ball shot past me, barely missing me by an inch.

"WH- LUTE!" I exclaimed as I moved out of the way. "What are you trying to do? Don't be blasting fire balls around here! We're in a forest and you might burn down the place…"

"Oh okay then." She merely said.

She… Didn't even apologize for nearly scorching me…

As Lute, Saleh and Ewan lit the torches we made, I heard a very faint sound. Almost sounded like… Singing?

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked. Everyone quieted down.

"B-I-N-G-O and Bingo was his name-o!"

Yep, definitely singing. And a guitar as well! Must be some people camping out here.

I led the way through the forest, which turned out to not be so much of a forest, but more like a park. I think I've been here before.

"Yeah! One more time!" Said a voice that sounded like Colm.

When we got to the source of the sound, we were out of the park, and on the streets of the downtown. Sitting on the bench on the sidewalk, was Colm, and an older man, with a grey beard. He wore ragged clothes and was strumming a guitar.

"Uh…" I was a bit hesitant to approach them; from the looks of the old man, he looked like a hobo. Not that I have anything against them, but I've had a lot of scary encounters with a few of them. Especially when they were drunk.

"Colm. What are you doing?" Seth asked.

Oh yeah, Seth is gallant and brave… He can get Colm.

Colm and the man turned their heads to face us.

"Oh hey guys!" Colm said gleefully. "I'm just singin' along with my new friend here, Howard. I didn't know you had guitars here, Pline!"

"These guys are your friends? Are you heading to some sort of… Medieval fair?" Howard asked as he stared at us.

"No. You asked me that before. Why, are YOU heading to a Medieval fair?" Colm asked.

The man named Howard bellowed in laughter. "You're a funny one, Colm." He commented.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I am pretty funny, aren't I?" Colm smirked.

"Colm, we have to get going." I said. As much as I hate to break up Colm's first forming friendship here, I figured we should get a move on before morning comes and more people are outside. What time is it anyways?

"Okay. Can Howard come?" He asked.

"What? No, he can't-"

What is this? Howard is… Giving me puppy eyes? His lips pouted underneath his shaggy white beard, his eyes round and glassy and his hands were clapped together in a pleading sign.

The last thing I need is take a hobo home with me along with thirty so people.

And his puppy dog look looked pretty creepy. It only works with cute people, not old men. Sorry Howard.

"N-no. Sorry, but I have enough people to take back to my place. Also, from the looks of this place… My house is across town. Darn. How am I supposed to transport everyone there?" I thought out loudly.

It's too bad Cormag's wyvern and none of the pegasuses aren't here, it would have been interesting to see everyone's reaction to the mythical creatures

I remember when I met Tana and her Pegasus the first time...

**-Flashback**

"UNICORN! NO, PEGASUS!" I exclaimed as I pointed to the winged creature.

Tana raised a questionable eyebrow at me. "You've never seen one before?" She asked.

"No, ma'am." I said as I shook my head wildly.

**End of flashback**

And then there was Cormag's wyvern.

**-Flashback- **

"DRAGON!" I exclaimed as I pointed to the scaled creature.

Cormag looked at me funny. "Close, but not quite. It's a wyvern. You've never seen one before, have you?" He asked.

"No, sir." I said as I shook my head wildly.

**End of flashback**

It still puzzles me; they had such Pegasuses and huge flying lizards back then? Oh, and magic and zombies for that matter. Really. Did our history researchers overlook this part of information or are they secretly hiding this from us?

"You need a bus?" Howard asked.

"Huh? Yeah, something like that would work. But where am I gonna find a bus?"

"If you take me with you, I'll give you a bus." He said as he gave me toothy smile. More like toothless. He was missing a majority of his teeth! Yikes.

"You have a bus?" I asked skeptically. A hobo with a bus. Sounds a tad ridiculous, but I guess I spoke too soon.

He led us down the street to a school bus with tinted black windows parked on the curb.

"Welcome to my home!" He said.

"This is your home? It's really yellow…" Eirika commented.

"Neat-o!" Colm exclaimed.

"Ahem. You live in a bus?" I asked. "Does it even drive?"

"I would think it does. I have the keys." Howard said as he opened the door.

"So… You live in a bus…How did you-"

"Find it? Well I noticed it was parked here for a couple of weeks. I figured that no one drove it, so I just made it my home." He replied as he entered. I followed behind him and saw junk all over the place. Clothes scattered across the seat, empty containers of food and drinks. It was sure messy like a home all right.

Howard took the key out of the ignition and handed it to me. "I can't drive because I don't have a license… So here you go."

I took the key and held it in my hand.

Hm. Another problem.

I can't drive.

Well maybe I can. I only have my learners. Shut up, so I'm 18 and I still don't have my drivers, I've been busy, okay! The only time I've ever driven was two Summers ago when my friend let me drive her car briefly.

I drove it REALLY slow.

Eh, driving can't be that hard. Plus, there aren't a lot of vehicles out right now. With the empty streets, it would be like a practice lane for me. Or maybe a graveyard for everyone.

Shut up, stop thinking that way! We've already gotten this far. Don't lose faith!

I really should be thanking Howard for providing me a mode of transportation… But I really don't like the idea of him tagging along with us. It'd be too weird; with everyone being foreign to everything here, and Howard having no idea they're from a different era… I can smell the chaos that is waiting to happen.

Oh I know!

"Hey Howard… Thank you for letting us drive your home, er the bus. But where we're heading is… Really not relevant to you. How about I buy it off from you?" I offered.

Howard raised one of his us bushy white eyebrow. "How much are you offering?" He asked.

I reached down to grab the handful of gold and silver coins in my pouch. "Uh, this much?" I shove the coins in his hands.

I'm not sure how much the coins are worth here, but since it's from the past, it's almost like an artifact! It's bound to be worth thousands, if not millions.

"Whoa! What are these? They're not from around here…" Howard said as he admire each coin.

"They're worth millions! Here, I'll give you some more!" I reached down and grabbed all of the coin from the pouch and handed it to him. "Take them to a bank or something, and they'll give you lots and lots of money in exchange." I said trying to sound happy. But man, did I sound fake. Luckily Howard brought into it.

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Really!" I said as I nodded my head with a smile as big as I can hold plastered on my face.

"Wow! This is the best gift anyone's given me!" He exclaimed as he walked off the bus.

"Wait, don't you want to pack your, er, things?" I asked.

"Why should I? With these I can buy a whole new wardrobe! Thanks again!"

"Howard, where you going?" Colm asked.

"I'm gonna rich! RICH!" Howard hooted as he happily walked down the street.

"Can I keep your guitar?" Colm shouted down the street, but Howard was too busy jumping around in joy.

Yes Howard. Go be free. Go and live your wildest dreams! Eh… I sort of feel bad for buying everything he owned… But I'm sure those coins are worth something.

Anyways, now we have a bus to take us to my place. Yay!

I gestured everyone to climb aboard as I cleared some of Howard's things out of the way.

I decided to do a head count to make sure everyone was here. I stood up at the front of the bus and gazed at everyone.

I didn't know how late it was, but I would've figured everyone would've been tired. Heck, I was exhausted, but everyone seemed to be hyper.

Some were admiring the structure of the bus, some were staring outside at the few people and cars that passed by. A lot were interested in Howard's guitar that he left behind, while Colm strummed it very badly, might I add.

At the very back sat Marisa. Alone. Not that it was surprising to see her alone, she mostly was before, but not since I paired her up with a certain someone as a battle partner…

Where is that Jehannian gambling King?

And where there was Joshua, there was Gerik. And where there was Gerik, there was Tethys. They were all gone.

Great. I turn my back on them for one second and they disappear!

But aw, all her friends ditched her.

I made my way to the back of the bus.

"Hey Marisa… Where's Joshua, Gerik and Tethys?" I asked.

"They went off somewhere." She said, her face wearing no emotion.

I frowned. "I thought I told you guys to stay together."

"They said they'd be back." She shrugged.

"Are they back yet? I don't think so, and I'm not about to wait around for them. They could be lost!"

Its one problem after another one…

I sighed heavily as I put my hands on my hips. "Okay, come on. You're coming with me to look for them." I commanded.

I don't mean to sound so demanding… But I've become frustrated and annoyed. And if she came with me, she'd probably recognize the places where they wandered off.

Marisa shot out a glare at me before standing up.

I gulped. I have a feeling she's going to cut me down very soon…

As we made our way to the front, I counted how much people were on the bus. There should be 33 people.

..9,10,11...

"Lute... Where's Artur? And WHAT are you holding?" I stared wide eyed at the white rolled up paper between her finger and thumb. Is that...?

"I found it on the street, after some men smoked it. It made them act... Oddly."

"I, well, you, wh- Huh?" I stuttered. I'm not too sure if they had drugs back then, I mean, I never came across anything like that when I was there. "Didn't I say not to touch anything?" I said as I carefully grabbed the 'stick'. I'm no druggie, but I would've guessed it was marijuana after I sniffed it. Bleh, smells just like it. I remember back in high school, some punks at the back of the school bus decided to 'hit one up'. It was ridiculous, the smell was intoxicating and the bus driver didn't do anything.

"Ah... You didn't happen to... Smoke it, did you?" I asked.

"No." She replied.

I sighed in relief.

"I made Knoll smoke it." She said as she pointed to the other side.

What? I turned around to face Knoll.

Man, he looks out of it. He sat with his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth, and giggling to himself.

Natasha sat beside him with a very concerned look on her face. "Is he going to be alright, Pline?" She asked.

"Uh..." I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Ohh! Butterfly!" He exclaimed as he stared at my fluttering hand.

"Uh... The effect will wear off... Eventually. Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I turned to face Lute again. "And you! Where's Artur?"

"He wasn't with me." She shrugged.

Great. I got 4 people on the loose.

When I got the front of the bus, I turned to the nearest person to tell them to make sure no one got off or on the bus. I trust them all, don't get me wrong, but being in a new surrounding would sure make me want to get up and explore.

What an unfortunate fate that I happened to point at Innes. He stared at me with an eyebrow raised.

Ew. I quickly turned to the other side.

Phew, Ephraim.

"Hey, if you could, make sure no one gets off or on the bus while Marisa and I go out for a bit, alright?" I asked.

"Of course, Pline." He said with one of his charming smiles.

Stop grinning, stop grinning, stop grinning. Gosh, why does he have to be so handsome?

"Alright… Do you remember where they headed off to?" I asked.

Marisa scanned the street very briefly with a dull expression on her face. "There. Some man took Tethys in there." She said as pointed at a nearby alley.

A man? And Tethys? In an alley? That can't be good.

We made a quick jog across the street to the alleyway Marisa had pointed to.

"… You really thought I was someone like that? Do I look like a cheap prostitute to you?" Said a female voice.

"Wait." I hushed as I held my arm out to Marisa. We stood against the wall as we listened into the conversation.

"Well… Yeah, I thought you were. That's why I brought you here." Replied an older male voice.

Could that be Tethys?

*SMACK*

"What an insult. I'm nothing like those women with low self-esteem. Good day to you sir. Well, not really."

What do you know, Tethys emerged from the alley. She quickly noticed us standing against the wall.

"Pline… Marisa… There you guys are." She said.

"Uh… What as that about?" I asked.

"Oh, the nerves of that guy. He thought I was a prostitute! And demanded me to perform a very… Ugly task."

"…Eh, so you didn't do anything, right?" I asked just to make sure.

"Of course not!" She said defensively. "But really. Me? I look nothing like those filthy women."

Well, actually, you kind of do. With your belly exposed like that…

"Yes you do."

Huh? Did I just say that out loud?

I shifted my eyes to Marisa, who had a small smirk on her face. Ohoho, Marisa, you sly dog. If Tethys weren't here, I would've given her a good high five and shout out "BURN." Although, she isn't the type to do so, so I held in my chuckle.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." Tethys said.

"Ahem, well, Gerik, Joshua, and Artur are missing, so we have to find them… Let's go." I wouldn't want them to get at each other throats. Especially when they're both swooned over Gerik.

It was pretty obvious how they felt towards Gerik; Tethys was always with him, giggling at his jokes and always having a hand on his arm. With Marisa, it was by the way she looked at him, and how _slightly _talkative she was around him that gave off that she might have some feelings for him.

Yeap. There's nothing you can hide from me. I see everything.

"Marisa, do you remember where they headed off to?" I asked as the three of us turned a corner.

"Down here." Marisa pointed out.

Oh. This is what I like to call the 'ghetto part of town'. Because of the violent crimes, drug dealings, prostitution that has happened here, this street has earned quite a reputation.

Being so close here, that would explain why Lute found that marijuana stick and why Tethys was mistaken as a prostitute.

"Y-you sure?" I asked.

Marisa merely nodded her head.

"Okay then…"

*POP*

What was that?

*SNAP*

Oh god, what was THAT?

*CRACKLE*

Freakin'…

Every little sound startled me, thinking it was some serial killer with a gun. This place is dangerous… Especially at night time.

"Are you okay? You're a bit on the edge." Tethys asked.

"I-I'm fine…"

"Then why are you hiding behind me?" Marisa asked.

Ah… Am I?

Why, yes, I am.

I was crouched over and huddled into a small ball behind her back. How embarrassing.

I straightened myself up and cleared my voice. "I'm fine. See?" I said.

"Hey you!"

Eep!

We turned around and standing before us were two middle-aged women, dressed in some… Promiscuous outfits.

"This is our turf. Whaddya doing here?" Said the blonde haired woman with clown like makeup.

I blinked several times at them.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked.

"No. The red head. Unless you're all working together." Said the other blonde, who was smoking a cigarette.

"We're not even uh… Hookers… So…" I said quietly.

The two looked us up and down with a 'we're better than you' look. "I should've known better. You guys have some unattractive outfits on, especially you, with the cape. Now scram." The clown lady said as she and the other lady walked by us.

I could see Marisa tense up as she drew her hand to her sword.

"Just let them go…" I hushed.

How rude. I didn't think I looked that bad. Eirika was kind enough to provide me with some clothes back then. I chose to wear a one piece dress, similar to Marisa's, except mine went down to the knees and that it was dark green. Around my waist was a belt with a small pouch to hold small items and my two rookie daggers. For my legs, black tights tucked in sturdy brown leather boots. Oh and, a long flow-y green cape. I mainly chose it because it made me feel like a superhero. I always had the urge to run around in a field and go "weeeeee!"

"Did you hear about Sally? She managed to pick up someone who's not a creep this time. From what I heard, he's handsome with well build muscles. And tough looking, because of his scars on his f ace."

"Really? Lucky her. We never get the handsome guys. Oh I also heard Bev picked up a little cutie. I saw a glimpse of him; he had curly copper hair and such a cute baby face! Ooh, made me want to pinch his cheeks so badly!"

Whoa! Wait, what? A guy with muscles and scars? A cute boy with curly hair? That sounded a lot like Gerik and Artur.

And apparently, they've been 'picked up' by a couple of prostitutes.

I ran up to the two ladies.

"What did you say? Your friends, where are they?" I said so fast it sounded like one sentence.

They turned and looked at me with a smug look.

"Why should we tell you? That's confidential information. Why are you ease dropping on our conversation?" The smoking lady spoke. Argh, her breath reeked.

Well, maybe if you two weren't talking so loudly…

"I'm looking for my friends, and from what you two said, it sounds like they were 'picked up' from your two friends." I said.

The ladies looked at each other then chortled in laughter.

"As if we'll tell you where they are. What, so you can barge in and take them away? Then you'd be taking their services away. Anyways, bye."

They walked away still giggling.

What… Bitches…

That's it. I'm calling in the big guns. Well, in this case, swords.

"Marisa." I said.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Take your sword out." I said as I took my two daggers out.

"We can kill them?" She asked.

"No, no, no." As much as I want to… That'd be murder. "We're just going to threaten them. And beat them up a little bit until they tell us where Gerik and Artur are…"

Oh yeah. I think I'm going to enjoy this.

I wouldn't call myself a violent person… I'm… Oh, who the heck am I kidding? I've been aggressive and violent since I was born. One time in grade 3, a bunch of grade 4 boys decided to ambush me while I was minding my business on the playground. What did I do? I tackled them all to the ground and they ran off crying. Then in grade 9, my friend decided to annoy me by spraying a water bottle on me, what did I do? I flipped her. To this day, she has never stopped bringing that up, claiming it was one of the scariest moment of her life.

Oh, don't let my violent nature prevent you from being friends with me! I'm really friendly, caring, kind and good hearted. Just don't on my bad side.

**

* * *

A few minutes later…**

"Okay! Okay! We'll tell you! Just… Stop!" The clown lady said as she held her hands up in surrender.

Who would've thought that if you shred a woman's wig, they'll do anything? Well, I guess in their defense, underneath their wigs was… Nothing.

I threw the clown lady's shredded wig back.

Marisa did the same with the smoker lady.

They quickly placed their wigs back on their bald head.

Ooh. I guess we went a little overboard. The long blonde strands of the wig had diminished to a short shaggy toupee-like mess.

"They're just the next block over, in the Al's Motel. Room… 13 and 14 I think." They said.

"Great. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" I teased.

The two women didn't reply, but instead took out a compact mirror to check themselves out.

"Er, well… Bye." I said before booking it down the street, with Marias and Tethys behind me.

* * *

We finally arrived at Al's motel. It was a small, shady looking motel. A bright red neon sign shone 'Al's Motel' with the 'l' and the 'M' flickering.

"Room 13 and 14, they said right?" I asked.

"I hope the Chief isn't doing anything. If he does…" Tethys said angrily.

"I'm sure he won't. Especially Artur. He actually has a crush on Lute, doesn't he? Oh, room 13." We arrived at the door with the number 13 printed on it. I took out my lock pick tools and bend down so I was at eye level with the door knob.

"This may take a while…" I said. My best record for lock picking would be… Approximately two minutes whereas Colm and Rennac are able to unlock a door in seconds. I'm still a thief in training so please bear with me.

"If you're going to take a while, might as well do this." Marisa said.

"Do what?" In a flash of a second she kicked open the door with a loud thud.

Whoa. I've seen that happened in movies and tv shows and didn't think that was possible. I would know, I've tried before. But she successfully kicked open a locked door!

Incredible… I don't see why she's so pent up on getting stronger; she's already strong as it is!

"Gerik!" Exclaimed Tethys as she ran in, following close behind her was Marisa.

I poked my head in the doorway, and what a sight I saw.

Gerik sat on the bed, his legs spread apart, and crouched down before him was a woman, most likely the prostitute, with her back to me.

Is she…?

"Tethys! Marisa!" Gerik said as he quickly sat up, knocking the woman to the ground.

"What… What is this?" Tethys asked angrily.

"It's nothing! We didn't do anything!" Gerik exclaimed.

I expected to see his fly and belt undone, but it was closed up. Perhaps nothing did happen.

"Oh really now?" Tethys asked skeptically, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes, really! I mean, something was about to happen, but you guys came in…"

"What, so if we hadn't shown up, you would have let this… Filthy woman touch you?"

"Hey! I'm not filthy!" Said the prostitute as she stood up.

"It's not like that!" Gerik said.

Tethys merely scoffed and walked out the room.

"Tethys!" Gerik trailed after her.

"So… Can I still keep the gold?" The prostitute asked as she held out small bag.

I stood up and walked over to her.

"No. If he said you guys didn't do anything, then you don't get paid." I said as I grabbed the bag out of her hands

"C'mon Marisa." I said.

While Tethys and Gerik were arguing down the hallway, Marisa and I went next door to room 14. This should be where Artur is.

"… Come on… No need to shy…" Said a female voice behind the door.

"I… Really shouldn't. I'm a monk. So…" Said a trembling male voice.

"Aw! But you're too cute to be a monk! Now let's take off those robes."

Oh god! We have to save Artur!

"Marisa." I said as I signaled at the door.

She nodded and once again, kicked open the door.

I ran in and found the room in a disarray of a mess. Held down on the single was Artur, and on top of him was a woman.

"Oh Pline!" Artur shouted as he pushed the woman off of him. He ran towards us and stood beside Marisa and me.

"Are you alright, Artur?" I asked.

Poor guy. He was trembling!

"I-I'm fine…" He said quietly.

If I didn't know any better, it seemed like he was afraid. Perhaps he's in shock from almost being raped.

* * *

"I wonder where Joshua is." I said as I placed my hands on my hips. "Do you remember where he went off to?" I asked Marisa.

She scanned the place briefly then shook her head.

I frowned and hung my head low.

_You can do this. You already got 3 people back… Just one more…_

"Heads! I win again!"

Huh? I looked up to see the source of where that voice came from. It sounded a lot like Joshua's.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

Marisa nodded and led the way to a nearby alley. I followed behind her, with Artur trailing closely behind me (I believe he's still in shock), and Tethys and Gerik were bickering with each other in the back.

"Wait a minute… There's heads on both sides! You've been cheating!"

Cheating? That sounds a lot like Joshua all right.

We arrived at the poorly lit alleyway. In the center, were a crate flipped over and a pile of paper money and coins on it. On one side was Joshua, the other, a group of burly looking men…They don't look all too friendly.

"Give us back our money, you cheater!" Shouted one man.

"Now, now. I think we should all calm down." Joshua said casually.

The man nodded his head at the rest of men and they all took out something from their jackets.

Is it… Oh my god, they took out guns.

They took out their firearms and pointed it at Joshua, who looked quizzically at their weapons.

"WAIT!" I shouted as I jumped in the alleyway.

Opps. My little outburst caused them to point their guns at me.

I quickly raised my hands up in surrender. Marisa came up beside me and drew her sword out.

"Marisa." I hissed, keeping one eye on the men. "Don't go after them. Their weapons… It's faster and more lethal than a sword. It's kind of like a bow and arrow, except it shoots faster, and it's more deadly. And being at this distance, they're bound to kill-"

"She went after them." Artur said.

"What?" I turned my head to face where Marisa had been just a second ago. She was gone! Wha-

*CLANG*CLANG*

And then several thuds.

I looked back at where the mean looking men stood, er once stood.

They were down on the ground. Dead. Amongst their corpse stood Marisa and Joshua, back to back with their swords drawn out.

"Thanks Marisa. You're like my knight in shining in armor, and I'm the damsel in distress. Funny, eh?" Joshua said with a smirk.

"Don't mention it."

Wow… They look… So cool.

Place them in the middle of a serene field and have the wind blow in their oddly colored hair, and then they'll look perfect.

They were quick to kill them all. I guess I know why they call Marisa the Crimson Flash, and Joshua… Well, he was pretty good with the sword too. But two swords against several guns? That's incredible.

Wait, what am I saying? They just killed a group of people. Oh my! The police will be after them for manslaughter! Well… We would've been slaughtered if Marisa and Joshua hadn't killed them all, but…

"You guys! You can't be killing people here!" I said.

"And why not?" Joshua asked.

"Because… That's murder. Our laws here are stricter than yours. The authorities here will hunt you down and have you jailed for life!"

They all just started blankly at me.

"Arugh! Let's just get back to the others." Maybe… Nobody saw, and there's not that many people out. Their bodies will probably be discovered in the morning that is, if we get out of here fast enough.

Oh boy, what a wild night it has been. And it doesn't even feel like an hour has passed by yet!

* * *

The walk back to the bus was a bit awkward; Tethys and Gerik were arguing at the back, Artur was still cowering behind me, beside me was Marisa was being quiet as usual, and beside her was Joshua, who was admiring the money he had made, well more like cheated, from the men.

"Is your money worth more than our old coins? It's just paper…" Joshua said.

"I would think your coins are worth more. Being that it was from the past. Historians love artifacts, so I think one gold coin would be worth a lot. That's how I paid that old hobo, Howard off." I said.

"H-hobo?" Joshua questioned.

"Uh, that old man with the guitar."

"Oh yes…"

"… You could've just walked away from her. But no, you stayed." Tethys said.

"I tried to! But she kept pestering me. What did you want me to do? Push her to the ground? I can't hit women…" Gerik said.

"Yes! You could've done that. It's not physically possible."

"Ah… They've been at if for a while… What did Gerik do?" Joshua asked.

"He went into a motel room with a prostitute. But according to Gerik, he didn't anything." I replied. I turned my head to look at Marisa.

"I'm surprised you're not back there yelling at Gerik." I said.

"What? What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, aren't you mad that he was another woman?"

"Wh-what? Why would I be mad?" She asked all flustered.

Touched a nerve, did I? I couldn't help but grin.

"Hey, stop teasin' her." Joshua said defensively.

I poked my head out to look at him. "Why so serious?" I asked.

It was not like him to be all serious. He's usually laid back and easygoing.

"Huh?" He replied dumbfounded .

I raised an eyebrow up. "I asked- Oh never mind."

Strange.

Oh great, we're back at the bus! Wait… Why are Innes are Ephraim outside?

"What are you guys doing outside?" I turned to Ephraim. "I thought you were supposed to make sure no one got off the bus."

"Sorry. But you know how Innes is. I tried to get him back on…" Ephraim said.

"Did he do anything?" I asked.

"Actually…" Ephraim began.

"I was just taking a small walk around when this… Thing came charging at me. I naturally did what I could and shot it down with my bow and arrow." Innes said.

"… This thing… What was it?" I fear for the worst.

Innes pointed down the street where a small car was flipped over on the road. In one of its wheels, stuck out an arrow. Scraps and parts of the car were torn off and scattered all over the place.

"Oh my god… You shot a car?" I shouted.

"A 'kar'. Yes, I did."

"There's probably people in there!" I said as I took a couple of steps towards the flipped vehicle.

From the driver's seat, a man climbed out the window.

"Oh good… He's still alive." I said to myself as I watched him fumble to stand up.

He held his head as he regained his balance then looked my way.

"I should go see if he's okay…"

"YOU CRAZY IDIOTS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? TRYING TO GET ME KILLED? I'M GOING TO CALL THE POLICE AND HAVE YOUR ASSES PUT IN JAIL." He shouted.

Whoa… Crazy, raging guy. Can't blame him though; his car just got totaled. But with an arrow! First it was the swords versus guns, now an arrow versus a car… These people are truly amazing. I can't wait to tell someone, that is, if they believe me.

"I'M CALLING THE POLICE RIGHT NOW."

"What is he babbling on about?" Innes asked scornfully.

"… Get in the bus. Now." I said.

"The… 'Buz'?"

"The big yellow thing! Everyone get in now!"

We all scrambled to get on the bus. Once we did, I placed the key in the ignition, and turned it. The engine roared on.

Great.

Okay, how do you put it in drive again? Hold the break pedal and… Yes! I slammed my foot on the gas pedal and sped away.

Weeeeee!

Driving isn't all that bad, with the exception that I almost rear ended a couple of cars, and drove over numerous sidewalks.

I wonder how everyone else is doing. I looked up at the rear view window.

They seemed okay; some were just gazing out the window, some were admiring some of Howard's leftover things, and some looked like they were ready to throw up, well only Artur.

Hm, I also wonder if Knoll had restored back to his normal state. I shifted my eyes over to the side at Knoll and Natasha.

He was asleep, and used Natasha's shoulder as a pillow. Aw, how sweet.

Okay, now eyes back on the road.

Red light.

Oh crap, I have to stop. I slammed my foot on the break pedal, causing as powerful momentum pull forward. Good ol' seatbelt.

"Wo-hoaaa!" Everyone shouted.

I turned my head around and found some people on the ground, and some rubbing their head.

Opps. I forgot that they don't have seatbelts on buses.

"Can't you operate this 'buz' without abusing us?" Innes scowled.

"Sorry guys!" I apologized.

Well at least we're almost to my house.

* * *

"You guys are going to have to be very quiet. My family is probably asleep." I whispered as I opened the door. I can't believe I managed to get everyone to my place. I would say safely, but after buying the home from a hobo, Knoll being high, harassing a couple of prostitutes, rescuing Gerik and Artur from a couple of prostitutes, having several guns pointed at me, having Joshua and Marisa slaughter a group of men, and Innes shooting down a car with his bow and arrow... It's been one crazy night.

Luckily my parents always keep a spare extra key hidden in the garden.

"Take off your foot wear. Pass the message down to everyone." I said as I bend down to unbuckle my boots.

This may take a while, and my front doorway can only hold so much people. I decided to yank the boots off, which caused to be stumble onto the wall with a soft thud.

Crap.

I held my breath to hear any movements from upstairs, where the bedrooms are. Ephraim and Eirika did the same as they stared at me.

Nothing. Okay, good.

After I took my boots off, I led them down the narrow hallway to the basement. I figured I could hold them there in the meantime.

"It's too dark to see anything." Someone said.

"Yeah… Something's touching me and I don't know what it is…"

"I'll take care of that. ELFI-"

"NO LUTE, STOP IT." I hissed.

Something bright shone and nearly blinded me. I shut my eyes shut, not wanting to see whatever Lute had scorched.

"Pline…?"

Wait, is that…

I opened my eyes, and there stood my parents in the kitchen, a confused look on their face, and the kitchen light on.

"Mom? Dad?" I couldn't have been any happier to see them. I ran up to them gave them both a tight hug.

"I… You must have been wondering where I was all these months. But I'm fine!" I said, releasing them.

"What… Are you talking about?" My mom asked.

"… I was gone for almost 10 months." I said slowly. Wow. Did they not notice I was gone for that long?

Such… Uncaring parents. Excuse me while I go off to my emo corner and slit my wrists.

"No, you weren't. We just saw you… 3 hours ago, when you said goodnight to both of us." My dad said.

"…What?" I stared vacantly at them.

That can't be…

"What's going here? Who are these people? And why are you dressed like that?" My mom questioned.

I continued to stare at them as I tuned their voiced out.

Three hours ago? But I was… What's going on?

"Oh! My baby's on drugs!" My mom exclaimed as she grabbed me and held me tightly.

"What?" I mumbled into her shoulder.

She began to quiver as she cried. "My daughter's on drugs! She's going crazy and partying with strange people in the middle of night!"

What the-

"I'm not on drugs!" I said as I pushed her off. "I'm fine!"

"Then what are you doing out so late. And just who are these people? They have strange colored hair…" My dad said.

I took in a deep breath then exhaled. "What I'll tell you… It'll sound crazy but it's the truth.…"

I told them everything. From when I woke up in the middle of field and met Eirika and Seth, to when we defeated the Demon King and to when we met Howard hours ago, and how Innes shot down a car with an arrow. As I told my story, I watched as their eyes widen more and more in surprise.

"…And now we're here."

I waited for them to take everything in, I'll give them a minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

"Well… Say something." I said.

My dad and mom looked at each other then at me. "We believe you." My dad said.

"You do? Really?"

He nodded. "You do look a bit different." He commented.

"Yeah, I think you grew a bit taller. And your hair's longer. Oh, and you lost weight! You look much more fitter." My mom said as she looked me up and down.

Why, thanks. I guess all those long hikes and training did a significant toll on me.

"That's great that you guys believe me. But is it okay if they stay here for a while? Just until I get things sorted out." Pft, how could I possibly sort this out? A group of people from the past suddenly teleported to the present time. Oh yeah, that's believable.

"Of course they can!" My mom gleamed.

"I should tell you… This isn't everyone, I think some are still by the front door…"

"Oh, that's okay! I'll get everything set up." My mom said as she walked away.

Wow, she's so cheerful about this. I was expecting her, being the overly protected mom she is, would throw a billion questions at me.

"I'll go help her." My dad said as he followed behind my mom.

Phew. "Well, I guess I'll give you guys some clothes to sleep in." I said as I turned to face them.

Eh? Most of them were on the ground sleeping. Ephraim and Eirika were barely awake; they were slumped against the wall, their heads dozing off.

I guess my story trailed off a bit…

"What's going on down here?" Said a voice. I turned around and saw my 12 year old brother, Dylan.

Dylan! Normally, I wouldn't be so excited to see him, but I haven't seen him in so long.

"Dylan!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa! It's the people from Fire Emblem!" He said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

He pointed at everyone behind me. "They look like the characters from Fire Emblem. Cosplay? What are you supposed to be?"

"The characters from … What's this 'Fire Emblem' you're talking about?" I asked.

"You don't know? Of course you don't. I told you to play it before, but you ignored me. Aha.!" He took out a box from the cabinet in the living room and handed it to me.

I looked down at the box. It was one of those boxes for the Gameboy Advance console.

"Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones." I read aloud. And on the box cover was Ephraim and Eirika, in cartoon form, well more rather, anime.

What the hell?

I flipped the box over and read the description. This sounds… Just like what we endured. I took out the little instruction booklet in the box and skimmed through it.

La de da…

This is EXACTLY what happened.

And this is all in... A game?

I looked up at Dylan. "Are you telling me… That I teleported to some video game world? A world that doesn't even exist? A world that's virtually… Well, Virtual!"

Dylan cocked his head to the side. "Eh?"

"WHAT THE FU-"

* * *

**A/N: **Lol, I had a lot of fun writing this one xD Although it took me 4 hours and left me no time to write my essay that's due Tuesday... It's all good!

Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review!


End file.
